Provocations
by CherryNinja
Summary: Deng Ai doesn't know why Zhong Hui always comes to him. Does the other have so much fun beating him in every game of Go they play? Or is there something else behind the other's sudden interest in his company? And what the hell does he have to do to make the young man stop taunting him all the time? Deng Ai/Zhong Hui


Another Deng Ai/Zhong Hui because they just don't get enough love. (The link for the first one can be found in my profile.) For Vovo, who told me that the Zhong Hui in my last story wasn't arrogant enough. I hope I did better this time. ^_^

Like I said in "Go conversations" I have absolutely no idea how to play go. But since it is the only game from that time I know it once more has to serve. I also made them wear robes instead of their armour. So much easier to take off in the heat of passion. XD

* * *

It didn't matter how long Deng Ai stared at the Go board in front of him, it wouldn't change the fact that he had just lost another game.

"Do you want to make your next move or will you forfeit right away?"

Scowling Deng Ai looked up, regarding the young man that was sitting opposite of him, smirking arrogantly.

"You know quite well that you have already won this game. Once again."

The smirk grew. "Of course I know. I just wanted you to tell me and acknowledge your defeat. Up for another round?"

Giving a defeated sigh Deng Ai nodded. He had nothing better to do and he might as well try to get revenge for his loss.

Separating the white pieces from the black Deng Ai sneaked peaks at the other man from time to time. He had thought about it a lot during the last week but he just didn't know why Zhong Hui had started to seek his company. They had never really talked much before, which was why Deng Ai was ever more surprised when some days ago Zhong Hui had challenged him to game of Go. He had no idea why, but since there had been nothing speaking against it he had accepted. After all it wasn't easy to find an opponent that could keep up with him in strategic games and he had been eager to test the abilities of the young man.

He had never expected to suffer utter defeat. Especially not, Deng Ai thought back, nine times in a row. He had always thought about himself as an excellent Go player, but Zhong Hui's abilities put his to shame. And it hadn't really helped when Zhong Hui had offered him handicap stones. There was no way he would admit his inferiority before they even started the game.

Deng Ai knew that his will to eventually win a game against the arrogant man was the reason he accepted every offer at revenge the other gave him. But what he didn't know was why Zhong Hui always came back to him. He could understand why the other had first approached him, he was a famous tactician after all and Zhong Hui had considered him a worthy challenge. But after winning so many games in a row he should be able to estimate Deng Ai's abilities. So if Zhong Hui was looking for a challenge, why was he still coming to Deng Ai every evening?

That was the question that really troubled Deng Ai. Why was such a brilliant young man seeking the company of an old veteran general? Zhong Hui had never given any indication that he wanted to learn about warfare, never asking Deng Ai to tell him about previous battles. The only thing they ever did was play Go.

Well, after he had won the first three games without too much trouble Zhong Hui had also taken up the habit of taunting Deng Ai while playing whenever he thought Deng Ai was making a wrong move. The problem was that he was usually right with his taunts.

Deng Ai was brought from his deep musings with the start their next game. He couldn't afford to think about other things or he would lose this game even faster than he had their last one.

He closely watched as Zhong Hui set his stone. He had to admit the man was really handsome. A boyish face that made him look younger and more innocent than Deng Ai knew he was. Short brown locks that only aided that image. Slender shoulders that led down to a trim waist and narrow hips, finally ending in long legs.

He was the exact opposite of everything Deng Ai represented as a warrior. And still Deng Ai knew that there was more to the other than a beautiful body. There was also a brilliant mind that would make the other a famous general one day.

But why would this intelligent and good looking young man seek the company of an old warrior?

"Are you making your next move or do you want to admire my body a little longer?"

Deng Ai's eyes went wide when he realized that he had been caught staring. He could only imagine the blush that was now adorning his cheeks. How could he have been so careless? He looked up at Zhong Hui's face only to find the same arrogant smirk the other had worn most of the evening. There was no hint of anger or disgust, only, and this was what really surprised Deng Ai, a slight twinkle in his eyes he couldn't quite place. He just couldn't draw his eyes away from that intense gaze.

One of Zhong Hui's eyebrows rose. "So, what about your next move?"

Startled Deng Ai blinked. Damn, he had done it again, had stared at Zhong Hui. What the hell was wrong with him? Hastily he grabbed one of his stones, looked at their game and went to put it on the board.

"Are you sure you really want to put it there?"

Hand stopping in midair with the stone only millimetres above the board Deng Ai looked up again. Zhong Hui was watching him still with that smirk on his face.

Deng Ai scowled. "What do you mean?" Zhong Hui had made some snide remarks before, but had never criticised one of his moves directly.

Zhong Hui gave a small noncommittal shrug. "Nothing. I just thought you wanted the game to last more than ten minutes. And if you make that move it definitely won't."

Narrowing his eyes Deng Ai looked down at the board again. Maybe the move he had been about to make was a bit rash. After all he hadn't really thought about it, only wanting to do something to distract from the fact he had been staring at the other man.

He looked at their game again, examining the situation more closely this time before settling on another place to put his stone.

"That's not really better than the one before."

Deng Ai didn't have to look up to know there was a smug look on Zhong Hui's face. Growling a little he once more drew his hand back, settling for a third move a few moments later.

"You never learn do you?"

Anger bubbling inside his chest Deng Ai looked up and spoke through clenched teeth. "Do you want me to make my move or not?"

"Of course I want you to finally make your move. I just thought I should help you to make this game last a little longer than the ones before."

Taking a deep calming breath Deng Ai looked down again. When he made to set the stone this time Zhong Hui didn't speak. Instead the other uttered a mocking snort that signalled exactly what he thought of the move.

This derogative sound was the straw that broke the camel's back. Banging his fist on the table right in the middle of their game Deng Ai pushed the table that was separating them to the side, making the board and the stones fall to the floor. He then lunged himself forward, grabbed the front of Zhong Hui's robe and drew the other man up face to face.

"What exactly is your problem? We both know that you are a better Go player than me. So if you are looking for a challenge why don't you go and look for somebody else? Why do you keep coming back to me day after day? Is it so much fun for you to continually embarrass an old man that always loses to you? Am I that much of a laughingstock for you?"

Breathing hard Deng Ai looked at Zhong Hui. But the only thing he saw was that always present, oh so infuriating smirk, driving Deng Ai's frustration to unforeseen levels.

With the adrenalin pumping wildly in his veins Deng Ai knew that any moment now he was either going to deck that smirking arrogant bastard or… Letting out a frustrated growl Deng Ai grabbed the back of Zhong Hui's head with one of his hands, drew the other forwards and smashed their lips together.

It wasn't really a kiss, more like a battle, Deng Ai trying to pour all his frustrations into the attack on Zhong Hui's lips.

Deng Ai couldn't believe what he was doing. Usually he had better self control than this, but something about the arrogant man whose mouth he was plundering right this moment made him lose his calm, had simply made him snap. But if he was honest with himself he didn't regret it one bit, because this just felt too good. It was messy and aggressive and at least one of them would probably end up with a bloody lip, but right now all Deng Ai could think about was ravaging the mouth of the man that had aggravated him for days.

When Deng Ai finally broke the kiss he once again looked at Zhong Hui, ready to see shock and disgust on his face. But even now there was nothing but that damn smirk. Even though the sight was kind of off with Zhong Hui's kiss-swollen lips and his hair slightly dishevelled. Completely at his wits' end Deng Ai was about to punch the other after all when Zhong Hui beat him to it.

"Took you long enough."

Almost like he had burned his hands on Zhong Hui's robe Deng Ai pushed the other man from him. Zhong Hui stumbled back but was able to steady himself before he fell. The smirk vanished and was replaced by a slightly annoyed look.

"You don't have to push me, you know? After all it was you that kissed me."

Completely dumbfounded Deng Ai just looked at him with big eyes. "You… you provoked me into kissing you!" And then, almost as an afterthought, Deng Ai added "You knew!"

"Tch, of course I knew. There's no mistaking the way you look at me. But you never made any move to do something about it, even when I gave you ample opportunities. So I thought that I should try another tactic."

"I can't believe it! You tricked me!"

Deng Ai made a small step towards the other man but Zhong Hui only gave a small shrug. "I wouldn't say I tricked you, I only helped you to get what you want. And it is obvious that you want me."

Deng Ai could only shake his head. "You are really sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Of course. So, will you take me to your bed now or not?"

Deng Ai gaped. He couldn't believe the brazenness of the guy, standing there in Deng Ai's room and asking him to…

But he wouldn't let himself be toyed with. Two could play this game. And as much as he hated to admit it, Zhong Hui was right

Taking the two steps that brought him up to the other man Deng Ai grabbed Zhong Hui's chin with his hand and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. "Be careful what you're asking for, boy."

"Or what?"

Deng Ai smirked. "Or I'll throw you on my bed and take you so hard you won't even have the strength to smirk afterwards."

Somehow he felt a surge of satisfaction when the other's arrogant expression slipped for a second. But then it was back in full force. And even more when Zhong Hui suddenly reached up and slightly opened his robe and exposed his naked shoulders. "I'd like to see you try."

Enough was enough and the sight of those creamy pale skin exposed to him was more than enough to awake a hunger in Deng Ai he had rarely felt before. Giving a loud growl Deng Ai once more dove in for a hungry kiss while his free hand went around Zhong Hui's waist to pull the other man against him.

While the first kiss had almost been violent this one was affected by heated passion. Deng Ai felt Zhong Hui completely melt into the kiss, felt the other man's hands desperately grip his robe as Deng Ai plundered his mouth. Moving the hand on Zhong Hui's back downwards Deng Ai grabbed the other's ass, pressing their groins together. The sudden contact elicited a moan from Zhong Hui and even through their robes Deng Ai could feel that the other was already hard and needing.

When Deng Ai broke the kiss and looked down he found Zhong Hui flushed and with glazed eyes.

"Seems like I'm not the only one that wants someone."

But Deng Ai didn't even give the other any opportunity to answer before he claimed Zhong Hui's lips again. Slowly he started to walk them towards his bed. He doubted that the other even noticed that they were moving, the way he was clinging to Deng Ai.

When they reached the bed Deng Ai pushed Zhong Hui and sent him sprawling on the mattress. He heard the other give a rather unmanly yelp, apparently surprised at his sudden action, but when he came to lie on the mattress, his arrogance soon returned.

Deng Ai looked at the man lying on his bed. With the robe opened halfway he had a perfect few at the younger man's smooth chest and a long leg that was sticking out from under the garment. Combined with his dishevelled hair and kiss swollen lips he was the epitome of seduction.

But even in this state Zhong Hui didn't lose his cockiness. "Do you plan on joining me or will I have to do everything myself?" And just as if to prove his point one of Zhong Hui's hands stroked down his chest and sneaked underneath his robe, grabbing the erection that had been tenting the cloth. Only when he heard the other give a small moan did Deng Ai snap out of his daze.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Hurrying onto the bed Deng Ai soon was hovering over the other man and yanked his hand out of his robe. He also grabbed Zhong Hui's other hand that was still lying on the mattress and together he took both wrists in one hand and pressed them into the mattress above Zhong Hui's head.

"I've had enough of your teasing. You will only do what I say, when I say."

But Zhong Hui only raised an eyebrow. "Really? You think you can control me?"

Deng Ai smirked. "I'll have you begging before the night is over." Reaching down he opened the belt that was keeping the other's robe closed and pushed the cloth to the side, baring Zhong Hui's body. He then started to run his hand all over the younger man's chest, down his flank and up over his stomach again to a pale pink nipple.

He felt Zhong Hui start to writhe and push up into his touch. "I'd like to see you try. Ahh!"

Deng Ai's hand had started to play with the other's nipple and it seemed like it was one of Zhong Hui's weak spots. Still keeping the other's hands pressed into the mattress Deng Ai bent down and started caressing the other nipple with his mouth, licking and gently biting it. It didn't take long before Zhong Hui started to moan and push up against him more.

With the other arching his back up, away from the mattress, Deng Ai's hand left the nipple it had been toying with and went underneath Zhong Hui's body, stroking down his spine until it arrived at the other's ass. He kneaded the firm muscle for a few moment's before he pushed one of his fingers between the other's butt cheeks, teasing his hole. Deng Ai had to grin when he felt Zhong Hui shudder.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Fuck me!"

Deng Ai frowned. "You have quite the dirty mouth. I better silence you." Leaning up he claimed the other's mouth in another demanding kiss, at the same time Deng Ai finally pushed his finger inside, making the other squeak in surprise. He carefully started to stretch the younger man, feeling Zhong Hui push down onto his fingers, while he continued to ravage his mouth.

When he finally deemed the other ready Deng Ai retrieved his fingers and let go of Zhong Hui's hands. Unceremoniously he grabbed the younger man, turned him onto his stomach and lifted him to stand on his hands and knees, amused by the other's surprised yelp. Spitting onto his palm Deng Ai slicked up his erection and positioned himself.

Slowly he pushed into the other and groaned. It felt so good, so hot and tight, just perfect. He heard a small hiss come from the man underneath him. Deng Ai paused for a moment but when there was no other reaction he continued. Soon he was all the way inside and even though he wanted to move, he waited a few moments. He might want to pay Zhong Hui back for all his taunting, but that didn't mean that he wanted to hurt the other. When he felt Zhong Hui relax he knew that the other was ready. Gripping the other's hips he slowly started to move. But only a few thrusts later he heard Zhong Hui speak again.

"Is that all you got, old man?"

Deng Ai growled. "You better watch you mouth." Slightly widening his stance he sped up his thrusts. He heard Zhong Hui's breath hitch, but still the other wouldn't stay silent.

"Why should I? So far it always got me what I wanted."

"You little…" Deng Ai didn't know what to say to so much impudence. Even in a situation like this Zhong Hui didn't lose his arrogance. But he would find a way to bring the other from his high horse, he just had to wait for an opportunity.

It didn't take long before he saw one of Zhong Hui's hands reach down, going for his dick. But Deng Ai bent down and grabbed it, setting it down on the mattress again.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I need to touch." The way Zhong Hui was panting he probably was close already. The young just had no endurance. Grabbing Zhong Hui's second hand Deng Ai now had the other trapped.

"You touch when I tell you to."

"You bastard!"

Deng Ai only grinned. What would Zhong Hui do now?

For long minutes the other didn't utter a word. Deng Ai felt him move restlessly, pushing against Deng Ai or trying to free his hands. Zhong Hui let out moans and desperate whimpers and Deng Ai couldn't help being impressed by the other's stubbornness. But he didn't let up his onslaught on the other and slowly he was starting to feel his own orgasm approach. But there was no way he would finish this before Zhong Hui had given in.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

"Touch me." It was barely a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Touch me. Please!"

Deng Ai grinned. "Good boy." He then reached down with one hand and grabbed the other's neglected erection. Zhong Hui almost gave a relieved sob when Deng Ai started to stroke it. It only took seconds before Zhong Hui threw his head back and gave a loud scream, coming all over Deng Ai's hand. Deng Ai was completely taken by surprise when the grip on his dick suddenly tightened and almost instantly triggered his own orgasm, making him come deep inside the other man.

He soon felt Zhong Hui collapse onto the mattress, making Deng Ai's softening cock slip out of him. Not wanting to crush the other Deng Ai lay down next to him.

When he had come down from his high and looked to the side he saw that Zhong Hui was lying there completely boneless, eyes close and still trying to catch his breath. Seemed like he really had succeeded in fucking the smirk from the other's face.

A few moments later Zhong Hui's eyes opened and he grinned. "Not bad for an old man."

It would have been too good… "You never stop, do you?"

"No. But what do you say, we skip the Go preliminaries next time? I wouldn't want to have to embarrass you every time we want to have sex."

Deng Ai groaned defeated. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
